icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Edwards
| birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | draft = 6th overall | draft_year = 1968 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 1968 | career_end = 1982 }} Gary Edwards (born October 5, 1947 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada) is a retired professional ice hockey goaltender who played in the National Hockey League (NHL) from 1968–69 to 1981–82. Playing career Gary Edwards was drafted by the St. Louis Blues in the first round (6th overall) in the 1968 NHL Amateur Draft. Besides the Blues (1968–69 to 1969–70 and 1981–82), Edwards has played for the Los Angeles Kings (1971–72 to 1976–77), Cleveland Barons/Minnesota North Stars (1976–77 to 1979–80), Edmonton Oilers (1980–81), and Pittsburgh Penguins (1981–82). From 1972–76, he teamed with Rogatien Vachon to give the Los Angeles Kings one of the best goaltender tandems in the NHL. They were a close runner up for the 1975 Vezina Trophy. Career statistics Season Team Lge GP Min GA EN SO GAA W L T SV Pct ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1966-67 Toronto Marlboros OHA 8 0 37 0 0 4.62 0 0 0 0 0.000 1968-69 Kansas City Blues CHL 32 1760 92 0 4 3.00 0 0 0 0 0.000 1968-69 St. Louis Blues NHL 1 4 0 0 0 0.00 0 0 0 0 0.000 1969-70 Kansas City Blues CHL 34 2040 115 1 2 3.38 0 0 0 0 0.000 1969-70 St. Louis Blues NHL 1 60 4 0 0 4.00 0 1 0 0 0.000 1969-70 San Diego Gulls WHL 3 180 3 0 0 1.00 2 0 1 102 0.971 1970-71 Kansas City Blues CHL 33 1980 85 2 2 2.58 0 0 0 0 0.000 1970-71 San Diego Gulls WHL 4 240 12 0 0 3.00 4 0 0 97 0.890 1971-72 Los Angeles Kings NHL 44 2503 150 2 2 3.60 13 23 5 0 0.000 1972-73 Los Angeles Kings NHL 27 1560 94 0 1 3.62 9 16 1 0 0.000 1973-74 Los Angeles Kings NHL 18 929 50 1 1 3.23 5 7 2 0 0.000 1974-75 Los Angeles Kings NHL 27 1561 61 1 3 2.34 15 3 8 0 0.000 1975-76 Los Angeles Kings NHL 29 1740 103 1 0 3.55 12 13 4 731 0.876 1976-77 Cleveland Barons NHL 17 999 68 0 2 4.08 4 10 3 0 0.000 1976-77 Los Angeles Kings NHL 10 501 39 0 0 4.67 0 6 2 0 0.000 1977-78 Cleveland Barons NHL 30 1700 128 2 0 4.52 6 18 5 0 0.000 1978-79 Minnesota North Stars NHL 25 1337 83 1 0 3.72 6 11 5 0 0.000 1979-80 Minnesota North Stars NHL 26 1539 82 1 0 3.20 9 7 10 0 0.000 1980-81 Edmonton Oilers NHL 15 729 44 0 0 3.62 5 3 4 0 0.000 1981-82 St. Louis Blues NHL 10 480 45 0 1 5.63 1 5 1 0 0.000 1981-82 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 6 360 22 0 1 3.67 3 2 1 0 0.000 External links * Category:Born in 1947 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Toronto Marlboros alumni Category:Kansas City Blues players Category:San Diego Gulls (WHL) players Category:Cleveland Barons (NHL) players Category:Retired in 1982